Jacob and Zoe
by TokioHotelVampLove
Summary: Jacob imprints, but she has a dark past. It seems the Quileutes are not the only ones with strange genes. Summary sucks, I think it's better. Please RxR First FanFic!
1. Prologue

Okay, I know this has been done before, but I really just wanted to write about what it would be like for Jacob to have imprinted

**Okay, I know this has been done before, but I really just wanted to write about what it would be like for Jacob to have imprinted. This is my first fanfic, reviews would be nice and constructive criticism will help ).**

**Love,**

**Mel . )**

**Disclamer : Sadly, I can't take credit for anything, the amazing mind of Stephenie Meyer is what created the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is Zoe.**

Prologue (JPOV)

_As I walked through the mossy pathway of green underbrush, I started to feel edgy. It was like a gut feeling, screaming at me to turn around, that I had to see something. I lifted my nose and sniffed the breeze. Something didn't seem right. I could almost taste the floral smell, it was like roses. Sweet, but not sickeningly sweet like the scent of vampire. As I turned all I could see was a bright light, coming off of the only thing keeping me centered in this world. I couldn't help but think that what I was seeing, was absolutely beautiful_

I woke up covered in smiling, flashing my teeth at my plain ceiling.


	2. Drifting Thoughts

Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly am not Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: Once again, I sadly am not Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 1: Drifting Thoughts (JPOV)

_Ughh! Why did I wake up again! _I thought to myself. That was the 5th time I'd had the same dream, and woken up right before I saw her face, this week. I was really starting to doubt that I could ever get over Bella, or even look at another girl that way again. I looked over at my clock. The green letters shone out reading 3:24 am. _Well this is just great. _I sighed, knowing that I'd never be able to fall back asleep.

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. _Well don't I just look great._ I had bags over my eyes, they looked sunken, almost bruised. Strangely, they reminded me of how _their_ eyes looked. With the purplish bruises and the coal black colour. But the difference I saw was that my eyes had depth, they showed a story. Whereas, the eyes of the cold ones were dead and cold, like a black hole that you couldn't help but fall into.

I decided that I might as well make myself useful to the pack, so I left a note for Billy saying I'd be back in time for school, and ran out the door, phasing in the giant russet wolf form and running to the treaty line. As I was running, I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. It always felt good to run when something was on my mind. _Hey, Embry, I'll take your shift, can't sleep anyways. _I waited in silence for the response. As I got nearer, I could see that Embry had fallen asleep, and I'm guessing that with the happiness of his dreams, he lost all anger and phased back into a human.

_Damn, where is a camera when you need one. This is a perfect photo opportunity of a buck naked Embry in the middle of nowhere. _

Huh, well doesn't that figure. Good thing Leah wasn't on patrol today. I'd pity her eyes. She always said that we couldn't impress her if we phased back to human with her there no matter how hard we tried. Pfft, what does she know. I walked over to Embry, nudging him with my nose. As he woke and noticed his uncovered state, he grabbed for his shorts as I laughed. Well, more like howled, but I was laughing on the inside.

Once he finally left and I had some peace to myself, I felt my eyes starting to droop. Wanting the sleep, I started concentrating on little things. Like the way the wind felt against each and every crevice of my body, and how my fur moved with the breeze. Slowly I wandered into a world where only waking up can end the happiness.


	3. Zoe

Disclaimer: Still not Stephenie

**Disclaimer: Still not Stephenie.**

Chapter 2: Zoe (JPOV)

When I woke up to the sunlight in my face, I realized that I had to get home for school. Grabbing my shorts in my mouth, I ran home in the woods, feeling the grass and leaves beneath my feet.

As I walked into the small house, I heard Billy calling my name from the Kitchen.

"Jake! Is that you? Look, I understand that you guys have to patrol on shifts, but that only works when you ONLY do your shift. When are you going to have time for school and sleep?"

"Sorry dad, I had some thoughts I needed to clear." There, that should shut him up for a bit.

"Bella, again?" Urg, I REALLY wish he would just drop it sometimes.

"No dad, just things. Listen, I have to go. Class. Bye."

I heard him protest for me to talk more, but I couldn't go there. I was done with Bella. She could go marry that stupid bloodsucker, I never wanted to see her again. As I walked up to the school, I heard Quil, one of my best friends, yell for me. When I looked up, searching for the source of his voice, I saw the most beautiful creature walking towards the school.

In her haste, she bumped into me, her nose pressed into her schedule and map. At that very moment, nothing mattered but her, and her happiness. Nothing mattered, but her strong hold keeping me on the earth, feet planted firmly.


	4. Imprint

Disclaimer: Okay, I think you know that I'm not Stephenie but still, it's necessary

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think you know that I'm not Stephenie but still, it's necessary.**

Chapter 3: Imprint

(JPOV)

As thoughts flew around my head, all I could think to do was panic. Who was this? Why did I feel so strongly, I had only just seen her. Then my thoughts went back to what usually is an agonizing memory of Bella. The day I started to repair her broken heart. The first day she came to La Push after _he_ left. _That's strange. Why doesn't that thought bug me any more?_ That's when it hit me. I had found my imprint.

(ZPOV)

_Oh my gosh. I'm so excited, not for school, but I've always wanted to live in a small town. I wonder what my new neighbours are going to be like. Well, they're not exactly right neighbours, but they're across the street. I met the owner, he's in a wheelchair and his name is Billy. He seems nice, and he said he has a son that's my age. I hope he's in some of my classes. It would be nice to know someone._

That was all I could think about as I went through the motions of getting ready for school. Me and my mom moved here from the Indian reservation up north. I was really looking forward to a new start. I loved small towns, so I was definitely excited that my mom picked a small one to move to. From what Billy was telling us, everybody knows everybody in La Push. It seems pretty nice.

As I walked to school, it started raining. Well, I saw that coming. Thank god for hoods. I loved the rain, but that doesn't mean I wanted my hair to get all poofy thank you very much.

When I got there, I was trying to find out where all my classes were, and I was walking towards my locker as I bumped into a rock. A very warm rock. As I looked down to pick up my things, an extremely hot hand touched mine by accident. I looked up into the most gorgeous face I had seen in my life. With deep, penetrating dark black eyes, and silky black hair, he looked absolutely amazing. He smelled good too, but it wasn't a cologne smell, it seemed like his own.


	5. Math Is Simple I Less Than 3 You

Chapter 4: Math Is Simple I + U 3

Chapter 4: Math Is Simple I Less Than 3 You

(JPOV)

After I had helped her clean up her books, I was insanely curious to see if she was my age. I was hoping so hard that she was the new family living across the street from me.

"So, I'm Jacob, what's your name?" I asked her, holding out my hand.

"Zoe. My name's Zoe."

"Cool. So, what classes do you have? I mean, you must know by how intently you were staring at your schedule." I laughed, a carefree laugh, saying that I didn't think it was nerdy, but kinda cute.

"Umm, I think I have English, Geography, Gym, then Math." She was staring at the ground and blushing. Huh. Girls seem to do that a lot around me when they don't know me.

"Oh cool, I'm just not with you in Gym. I have Science." Wow. I wonder if she can tell that I'm completely in love with her. All I want to do is hold her tight, keep her safe from everything. Just staring at those cute, pink lips is enough to make anybody want to…

"Uh, hi, you okay in there?" she asked, waving her hand at me. Oh, I'd been staring at her. Maybe that's why her face looks so flushed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was … thinking." Oh, Mr. Smooth right there. Wow, she probably thinks I'm a total dork. But I need to control myself. I need to calm down.

"So, class?" I really hoped she'd sit with me.

"Well, that _is_ why we're here." Wow, she seems a bit nervous. I wonder why.

We walked off to class, in silence, I couldn't wait to hear more about her.


	6. First Day

Chapter 5: First Day

Chapter 5: First Day

After all my books were back in my arms, and the hand wasn't moving anymore, he held it out, as if to shake mine.

"So, I'm Jacob, what's your name?" he said.

"Zoe. My name's Zoe." _Oh wow, swift one Einstein. He probably thinks you're messed up in the head now. Real smooth._

"Cool. So, what classes do you have? I mean, you must know by how intently you were staring at your schedule." Oh great. He so thinks I'm a dork.

"Umm, I think I have English, Geography, Gym, then Math." All I could do was stare at the ground. I knew that if I looked into his eyes, I would go another 10 shades darker red than I already was.

"Oh cool, I'm just not with you in Gym. I have Science." Oh great, I get to stare at the floor for almost 7 straight hours. This is just lovely. Well, at least I'll know someone in my classes.

After neither of us said anything for a few minutes, I noticed that he was just staring at me. In broad daylight, just staring straight at me, as if he was taking in every little detail about me. Maybe I should say something.

"Uh, hi, you okay in there?" I thought using the usual, but maybe minus the waving my hand insanely in his face would work. He was still looking at me funny. It was almost like he wanted to instantly know me. Huh, that was weird. Finally, he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was … thinking." Wow. Because I hadn't figured THAT out yet.

More silence. I don't know if he's realized, but I really don't think that being late on my first day at a new school was the brightest of ideas.

"So, class?" He seems excited. Almost _eager_. Well, different town, maybe different attitudes toward school. Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. It's teens and being up before noon. All right, say something!

"Well, that _is_ why we're here." Oh wow, my wit is just amazing me with it's _amazing _ability today.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Okay, this chapter is totally for europ92, my awesome first reviewer

**Okay, this chapter is totally for****europ92, my awesome first reviewer!! ) Yay! P. So, I tried to make it longer… the chapters just seem longer when I first write them then they actually are. Sorry it took me till now to post it, but I left on Friday to go away to dance competitions this weekend. Hope you like it ).**

Chapter 6: Romeo and Juliet

(ZPOV)

As I walked through the halls trying to find my locker, I was hyperaware of Jacob Black walking towards my first class with two other people, both obviously of Quileute descent, with their dark hair and copper skin. As I closed my locker and walked towards the room, I noticed that they were both in my English class as well.

When I walked into the room, Jacob looks up from the boisterous conversation that seemed to be occurring and called over to me, patting the seat next to him.

"Hey! Zoe! Come sit here!" His two friends looked up, and I noticed that both of them seemed really tall, but muscular. I wondered if they were on any sports teams.

I noticed the envious, angry stares of the girls in the class as I made my way over to the empty seat beside Jacob.

"Heyya, Zoe. This is Quil." He said this, pointing to the one who looked a lot more tired. Now that I think about it, the other boy and Jacob both look tired. Huh. Wonder what that's about. I recalled that Quil was the one laughing quite loudly when I first got to class. He smiled at me, and said, in a very good imitation of those ditzy preppy girls that make me sick;

"Hey, what's, like, up girlfriend?!"

We both burst out in a fit of laughter as one of the previous glare girls turned beet red.

The other boy, that looked quieter, but less lanky than Quil, looked up from his doodling on the desk.

"Hey, I'm Embry. You the new girl?"

Without waiting for an answer, he just continued his drawing that I now realized was a car.

"So, how do you like La Push so far Zoe?"

I looked over to see Jacob smiling at me. Wow he had _really_ straight teeth.

"Um, pretty good. I'm starting to like what I see." _Did I actually just say that?_ "It's a lot like where I moved from. By the way, can I just call you Jake? Jacob is such a mouthful." _Wow. Smooth move Z. That wasn't obvious. Welcome to Planet Tomato Blush. _

"Sure, but only if I can call you Zo, or Z. I mean come on, Zoe is just such a mouthful." _Great, he's using my words against me now._ "Honestly, why give people names with more than one syllable?"

By the time he finished that statement, he was laughing so hard he was shaking.

Embry and Quil snickered and we all immediately stopped our conversation when the bell rand and the teacher, Mrs. Black walked to the front of the room. Wait. Black. That's Jacob's last name.

"Pssssst! Hey, Jake, is our teacher your mom or something?"

He looked down at me and chuckled. Now, when I say look down, I'm not exaggerating. At least when he was standing I expected him to have to look down. But sitting too? Come on. Now that I paid attention, Quil and Embry both looked insanely tall. Huh. Maybe there're funny steroids in the food they have here or something. They absolutely TOWERED OVER ME. I felt tiny.

"Ha! I so can't wait to tell her that you thought she was my mom. No, that's my sister Rachel. **(A/N: Okay, in this story, I'm having Rachel as a super genius so she was done school about 5 years early. Se also came back to La Push after Jacob ran away at the end of Eclipse. Also, I'm not sure about her age in the book, but she's now 2 years older than Jake.)**

She's like, some freaky genius. She finished school really early."

"Oh. She barely looks 4 years older than us" She honestly looked like she should've just graduated High School. Never mind university AND teacher's college.

"That's because she isn't. She's only 19. Gives a whole new meaning to student/teacher relationships doesn't it?" Wow. 19. That's only 2 years older than us. _Way to go Z! You can subtract. Math will be a snap from here on in!_

"Jacob. Ms. Ryder. In case you were too absorbed, I just assigned a project for the Shakespeare play of your choice. Pick a partner, read the play, interpret the story from two characters perspective. 15 page essay on the content. Due next Friday."

"Oh, Rach, come on, what is with you and projects lately?" Wow. Jacob _really_ says what's on his mind.

"Mr. Black, I would appreciate if you had the proper respect for an authority figure and not use my first name."

"What, do I need to call you 'the almighty Mrs. Black? Sorry sis, but mom's gone. I'm not about to start treating you like you replaced her."

The whole room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop as everyone stared between Jacob and his sister; some faces in awe, some shocked, and then my face, completely confused. Did Jacob's mom die? Or did she leave?

The bell rang, breaking the silence, and Embry and Quil pulled me out as Mrs. Black called to Jacob to her desk.

"So, what's your schedule look like Z?" Asked Quil. As I recited the list, he smiled.

"AWESOME! You're in all my classes!" I smiled as Embry sighed, and Quil jumped up and down laughing. He reminded me of a little puppy.

"What Embry?" Wow. Just realized how strange their names are. I somehow get the feeling they'd tag team whoever mocked them for it.

"Oh, you're only in that class with me." He pretended to cry dramatically, and started laughing as people stared at him in the hallway in confusion.

"Oh, well we can still be friends Em!" I giggled, playing along. I wondered if anybody else called him Em.

"Yay!" He stopped his dramatic crying suddenly and acted insanely hyper and puppy-dog like. "You just made my day Zo! By the way, in case that's what you're thinking that's making you scrunch up your face, no you're not he only one that calls me Em."

Oh thank God. I'm not a total dork. Well, I am, but not the point here.

"Hey! Z, guys, wait up!" The three of us turned to see Jacob running towards us.

"So, how much trouble are you in with the teach?" I asked him, in a sarcastic, and attempted flirty voice. I think it worked because he flashed a brilliant smile before he answered.

"Oh, none actually. She just told me that my dad called her to say he went on a fishing trip with Charlie, so I'm home alone for the week. So, Z, want to be my partner for the project?"

Yes, yes, yes, yes, HELL YES!

"Sure. I don't think any other girls in the class would want to be with me. Did you see their death glares when I sat with you? It's like they're in love with all you guys.

All three of them laughed.

"Well, that's how it is for incredibly good-looking guys like us" Bragged Quil, winking at me, causing me to laugh.

Sadly, class calls.

"Well, I don't want to be late on my first day, so catch you later Em!" I called as Jacob, Quil and I walked to class.

The rest of the day was much the same. I sat with Jacob and Quil; I met some other of his friends, Paul and Jared I think he said their names were. Girls glared. WE talked, teachers gave assignments. Even lunch was uneventful; same as the rest of the day. I took note of how all of Jacob's friends were REALLY tall. I swear it's got to be the food here. After the fourth period bell rand, Jacob ran after me.

"Hey! Z! Want to come over to work on the English project?"

"Sure, I just have to go home to tell my mom first. Actually… think you could give me a ride? It looks like it's going to rain again, and I'll get soaked if I walk."

Please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES!

"Sure. It always rains, you'll get used to it. But I'll drive you." He laughed, winking at me, and lead me to his car.

"So… where you live exactly?" Oh wow, I can't believe I hadn't mentioned that yet.

"22 Wolf Lane."

"Cool. So you _are_ the new people. You live right across the street from me."

Oh. My. Freaking. Gawd. I lived _across the street_ from Jacob Black. Don't pass out Zoe, keep breathing. Come on; hee hee who! Like a pregnant woman Z!

At that last thought, I started laughing, ad Jacob first looked at me confused, and then smiled.

"What?" I asked, still chuckling to myself.

"Oh nothing, your laugh is just cute, that's all."

I felt my cheeks turn beet red.

We were both quiet as we drove, and after going inside to get rid of all my other homework, I walked over to Jacob's, and knocked on the door. He answered in nothing but a pair of shorts, shirtless, so you could see all the lines of his muscle. Damn this boy is RIPPED!

"What?" He questioned me, while watching me give him a look that said, 'what, being clothed bugs you?'

He started laughing when I voiced my question.

"Nope, just warm that's all." Oh. I guess that makes sense.

"So, what play are we going to do?" I asked, going through the index on my Complete Works of William Shakespeare, 1986 school edition.

"Well, I was thinking of doing Romeo and Juliet. What about you?"

"Uhh…" Oh. My. Crap. Jacob, the most interesting guy who was, amazingly, single, wanted to do our English project, yes,_ our _project on one of the most romantic of Shakespeare's plays. Also, was it just me, or did it seem like he was doing some borderline, if not more, flirting? What with his gorgeous smile, and the way his eyes penetrated mine as if reading my inner mind.

"I guess. That's one of my favourite plays by him. "Wow. Did I actually just admit out loud how hopelessly sappy and romance-loving I can be? Smooth moves 0, hopeless amounts of humiliation 4. I'm on a roll.

"That's cool. It's the only play by him that I actually finished before." Flashing a big grin, he pulled out his book, a pen, and started to jot out how we could split the assignment.

Just so I get it out there, hell YES was I noticing that he planned it so that we always had to be together to work on it. By that, I mean, and I thought-quote Jacob, "I think that we'll get as high a grade as we can if we do research together and go over opinions for the essay and presentation with both of us informed on both characters. That way, if she decides to quiz the other person on the second half of the project, we'll both be prepared."

Now, as much as I have no issue to constant, reoccurring contact with Jacob, I still asked when teachers ever cared if groups projects were done evenly on both sides, and the simple answer I got was, "They do if they're your sister. They immediately expect more of you and think they have to be harder on you so that they don't seem that they treat you with preference over the rest of the class."

On that note, I headed to the door, got pulled into a bone crushing hug by Jacob, surprisingly, said "See ya giant boy!", and I walked home, with plans to work on the project tomorrow after school.

**Now, I get it, not everybody loves Jacob, and not everybody likes reviewing. I get that. I'm a team Edward person myself, but I just wasn't too fond of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. Now, me personally, I hate it when people say that they won't update if people don't review. I'm not saying I won't update, because I'm writing this until I'm done the story, but honestly people, if you're going to read it, reviewing won't kill you. Still, it's up to you, and I'll finish it either way.**

**Infinite x's and o's,**

**Mel )**


	8. Movies Are The Best Way To Study

A/N: Okay, I know that most people don't like when they immediately start hitting it off, but come on, he imprinted, and in Eclipse, Jacob told Bella that it's hard to resist that kind of adoration

**A/N: Okay, I know that most people don't like when they immediately start hitting it off, but come on, he imprinted, and in Eclipse, Jacob told Bella that it's hard to resist that kind of adoration. So, please don't put images of pitch forks in your mind, and enjoy the chapter. :)**

Chapter 7: Movies Are The Best Way To Study

(ZPOV)

For the next week and a half, Jacob and I would work constantly on our project. Well, we tried to work constantly. We always got distracted. Whether it was us getting so bored we decided to walk to the beach, or, on more occasions, we just started talking. I found it strange how much I could tell Jacob. It was just like _him. _But Jacob was different. He actually cared. Not like the other one who never gave a damn, but was a good actor.

So when we were watching the movie version of Romeo and Juliet for the project, I found myself thinking about all that I couldn't tell Jacob. All that I need to tell him. Funny thing was, the only thing I couldn't tell Jacob, was the one thing I really wanted to. So it definitely came as a shock to me when he asked why I was always sensitive about the subject of past boyfriends. Truth was it felt like Jacob was fixing the shattered pieces of what was called my heart.

"So… Zoe, please don't get mad or anything, you don't have to tell me… I'm just wondering something. I'm curious, if you want to put it that way."

Why's he hesitating so much?

"Yeah Jake?"

"Well… I know that this may seem out of the blue but… why is it that you never want to talk about your past life. I mean, you talk about your family yeah, but never about school. Or friends… or guys that you dated."

Hot damn, he sure knows how to phrase it. Guess it's time to face the past.

"Well… it's sort of a long story. The only way I can explain it really is if you promise not to walk straight out on me. Can you promise me that, Jake?"

It got so quiet. I thought I was going to pass out. He's going to just leave, I know it. Why would he be any different from anybody else.

"Yeah. I can promise you anything you need Zoe."

He made it seem so final.

"Okay. Well… I'll try to tell you the short version, but if you get confused, let me know." Deep breath; come on Zoe, you can do it.

"Well, basically, it all started in sophomore year. That's when I met Tom. He seemed like this really great guy. He was my first boyfriend, he had my first kiss. We were going out for about 9 months. After about 6, he told me he loved me. I said it back, and unlike him, I actually meant it. Then, after 7 months, he was literally my first."

I took a deep breath, and I saw that Jacob's eyes darkened a bit with my last line. He seemed… sad? Disappointed?

"That's when he showed me his world. A darker world. I got thrown into it all, with the drugs, the parties. The abusement. I've been used by so many people. I don't want it to happen again." On the last line, my voice got quieter, and my breath caught. I swallowed back the tears. I had to finish. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"That's when my mom started to notice the drop in grades, and my attitude changes. That's when I found out that Tom was cheating on me with my best friend Amy. I walked in on them in the moment; so to speak. After that, my mom decided to move here, to get me away from all of that."

I started into Jacob's horrorstruck eyes, and I'm sure my eyes showed shame and nothing else.

"Zoe…"

Before I knew it, he had me in a tight hug, pulled up right close against him. My vision blurred, and I succumbed into the tears that I had held in for so long. His hand stroked my hair, pulling it out of my face. I was curled up in a ball, and blubbering. My little amount of eyeliner was probably running all over my face, ruining his shirt, but I didn't care. For once, it seemed like somebody actually understood what was going on with me. Why I was so quiet. Why I avoided dating anybody. Why I barely trusted myself to love again. Why I wouldn't put myself out there.

It was simple. I was afraid. As much as I wanted to, I thought that Jacob didn't love me back. He didn't want me as anything more than a friend. Sad thing is, even if he did, I wasn't sure if I'd be too afraid to take the chance. The next thing that happened is something that I would've never suspected.

After crying for almost 30 straight minutes, and having Jacob staring at me with all the care in the world, I felt his soft, warm lips on mine.

At first, I just sat there, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew how to kiss him back, but I just didn't know that Jacob actually thought of me that way. In fact, I was amazed that he thought of me in any way at all. It was such a soft kiss, that even though I wasn't responding, I never wanted it to end. It was so sweet, it was as if he never wanted to let me go.

After watching my eyes, and seeing no response, Jacob pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry… I… I just thought that… never mind. Let's finish the movie."

Jacob turned back, watching the screen. His eyes were tight, confused. The next thing I did had both of us surprised.

Staring at his face, turned from mine, I noticed his profile. Next thing I new, I had pulled his face towards mine, and planted my mouth on his. He quickly responded, his lips moving in sync with mine. All I could feel was the heat coming off of his body as we both pulled each other tighter, even after there was no tighter. We were practically one person with our closeness.

(JPOV)

At first when I kissed her, she didn't do anything. Afraid that I had completely made a fool of myself, I pulled away. I stared at the TV, but I couldn't help but wonder if I had just totally screwed up all the progress I had made with our friendship.

Then, before I could come up with an answer, her lips were back on mine, one hand on my back, and one on the back of my head, pulling me closer to her. I put a hand behind her and clutched her closer, as if the closer she was, the more protected she'd be. We broke apart, gasping for air, but only for a few seconds.

All of the sudden, she had laid back, pulling me over top of her on the floor. I supported my weight on my arms, but my body was pressed against hers so she could still feel me there along her. As she breathed out, her tongue poked out of her mouth tracing my bottom lip. It left a trail of fire, and just as I opened my mouth to meet her tongue with mine, the door flew open, revealing Quil and Embry standing, shocked, in the entryway of my house.

Zoe and I sprang apart, grabbing our books, both flushed.

"Uh, Jake, I'm going to go. I'll um… see you tomorrow okay? I'll come over around lunch. Bye."

Zoe rushed out the door, leaving me staring at her, before turning to let Quil and Embry hear it for walking in.

"Okay, Jacob, before you rip us to shreds, remember that as part of the pack, we're obligated to tell you when there's a meeting, and seeing as you weren't answering the phone…"

Huh. The phone was ringing. I never noticed. But then, I'd only been paying attention to Zoe since she told me her story.

"Hello? Earth to Jake? Pack meeting, we have to go."

I followed them out the door, and the only thing going through my head as I phased was the feel of Zoe's soft, warm lips, pushed against mine.


	9. Ice Cream and Top Ten Favourites

Chapter 8: Ice Cream and Top Ten Favourites

(ZPOV)

Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my freaking popsicle loving GAWD! I can't believe they walked in on us. I can't believe I kissed Jacob. I can't believe somebody knows about Tom. I can't believe Jacob knows I did drugs. I can't believe …

"Okay, Jacob, before you rip us to shreds, remember that as part of the pack, we're obligated to tell you when there's a meeting, and seeing as you weren't answering the phone…"

That's strange. That sounds like Embry. What is he talking about? Pack meeting? Huh?

"Hello? Earth to Jake? Pack meeting, we have to go."

What zee eff? Okay… random… not going to ask.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, figuring that I was just hearing things, and walked straight upstairs.

"Zoe? Is that you?" I heard my mom call from her room.

"Yeah it's me. I'm just back from Jacob's."

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Jacob lately. Anything happen? Are you too dating now or something?"

Huh. A bit sad that I don't even know the answer to that.

"Um… well…"

"Oh my god he kissed you didn't he?" I could hear my mom's excitement through her voice, it was ringing with it.

I heard creaking, and looked over to see my mom in my doorway, a small container of ice cream and two spoons, and huge grin on her face.

"So, want to tell me about it?"

I could barely believe my ears. We hadn't been like this since before… well, it's been a while. I missed those late night talks with my mom, about boys, and our constant argument over who looked better, the frontman of Metro Station or Tokio Hotel. Or the first time we watched She's The Man together, and we paused the screen on the shot of Channing Tatum shirtless.

My mom came, and sat down on my bed. We talked about Jacob until 3 am which, at that point, we were both so tired we couldn't move, so we both fell asleep in my room, ice cream spoons in hand.

I woke up at about 12:30. I slowly stretched, and got up, heading for the shower. Once there, I remembered that I'd be at Jacob's later today to work on the project. After the warm water relaxed my muscles, I walked over to my room, and threw open my closet doors looking for something to wear.

After almost 20 minutes of picking up clothes and chucking them across my room, on my bed, on my desk chair, I had come up with the answer.

I would use my light coloured skinny jeans, my brown suede-cover shoes from American Eagle that replicated Birkenstocks, a black tank with buttons on the bottom of the left side, and a red shirt over top, that said "I love rock" and "music is my life" all over in various places. After finally getting dressed, I put on a thin line of black eye liner, some dark blue eyeshadow, and walked out my room grabbing my keys.

"Bye mom! I'm going to Jacob's."

I walked across my lawn, across the street, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, someone opened it. The first thing I saw when it opened was Jacob, looking like he had just woken up, in sweats hanging loosely on his hips, and his hair all over his face like a haystack.

(JPOV)

I heard a knock on the door. Why do people always wake me up so early? I looked at my clock. It read 2:13. Oh. I guess I could get up now. OH CRAP. ZOE'S COMING OVER TODAY. RIGHT NOW! Oh no, oh no, oh NO! That's probably her at the door right now. What do I do.

I scrambled around my room, trying to find a pair of jeans. Failing, I landed on a pair of sweats, and pulled them on, hanging on my hips, so you could just see the v-like curve from my abs. I quickly brushed my teeth, and ran to the door. What I saw could've made me melt right then and there.

There, on my doorstep, was Zoe, looking so beautiful, so radiant, I almost cried. I bet I looked like a homeless person next to her right now.

"Hey Jake. Did I wake you up?" A smile played at her lips, though she seemed nervous.

"Naww, it's okay, I needed to wake up anyways." All I wanted to do was give her the biggest hug I possibly could. This, is definitely, by far, the BEST wake up call I've ever had.

"Hold on a sec, I'll go grab my books. You can come if you want." Just picturing Zoe in my tiny room made me smile. I couldn't put it together.

"Sure. So tell me, where are we going to study today?"

Huh. Well, I'd be up for studying in my room.

"Well, we could in my room, I've got my stereo in there, and my music selection isn't too badly impaired." I laughed, and Zoe laughed with me

We walked down the hall, and I opened the door, and kicked clothes back into my closet as we walked in, Zoe in silence, until I heard her laughter behind me.

(ZPOV)

I can't believe it. I'm actually in Jacob's room. It's so small, how does he sleep in here? I laughed at the thought of Jake curled up in a fetal position, contorted around everything just to fit in his puny bed.

"What are you laughing at missy?"

When I turned around, Jacob was right beside me, although he was sitting down on his desk, he was still taller than me. His face barely inches from mine. My breath caught.

"Well, I was just trying to picture how you can sleep in such a tiny room like this one. But then I figured that maybe you'd curl up in a ball, and the image made me laugh."

Before I had time to wait for his response, he pulled me close to him, taking my mouth hostage. Not that I was complaining. Top ten favourite things to do:

10) listen to music,

9) kiss Jacob,

8) kiss Jacob,

I think you get the idea.

This kiss was much like the first, but only, I was actually responding this time to his feather-light butterfly kisses. It was slow, and so sweet it made me think of honey. He lightly picked me up, and we moved over to his bed, where he laid me down, and held up his weight on top, much like last night. Only this time, there were no freaky tall-boy interruptions. I could work with this. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just soft, sweet kisses, until we broke apart smiling.

"Hi." I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I believe we passed this part of the conversation already." Jacob chuckled, and rolled off of the bed, grabbing his books off the floor as I sat up, pulling mine out of my bag. I could tell that I would actually enjoy our version of studying that would happen today. That is, the study of how long you can actually look at the book before you dropped it for another long, lingering kiss. I could definitely work with this kind of project all weekend long. And then some.


	10. Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, so I think I'm going to end the story soon, I'm not sure, but it seems pretty much done, and I'm going to start on another one. I know, sorry if it bugs people that I only write one story at a time, but honestly, it bugs me when people write tons and then only update some. Also, I don't lose track as much this way :P what can I say, I'm a bit scatterbrained sometimes. Hope you like this. **

Chapter 9: Thoughts

(JPOV)

For the last few weeks, Zoe and I had an understanding, and a general jealously from, what Zoe called them on her first day, the "glare girls". We came to a compromise. Zoe claimed she was not all too much about the PDA, while I, definitely had another opinion on that. Compromise: if there must be PDA, don't make the rest of the school want to hurl. I was okay with that. A lot. A little. Barely.

The point was, we were happy. In a good place. Although, I think I distracted her from her homework, just a teensy bit. She didn't mind though. I could tell, especially on nights like two days ago. We were at Z's for a change, and I was definitely a fan of her bed being a queen instead of my tiny little twin.

_I was running my fingertips up her sides, tickling her as I went, my lips pressed against hers, my tongue tracing her bottom lip before I took dominance of her top lip. She giggled at my tickling, but didn't move my hand. Instead, she attacked me, tracing her thin, soft fingers along the contours of my stomach. I deepened the kiss, slowly feeling her tongue slide across mine and then she started to run it along the roof of my mouth, making it tingle at her touch._

_She slowly leaned back, and then, rolled over, so she was on top._

"_My, my Z. I never took you as a platoon leader." I chuckled, as she playfully sat up and put her hand on her forehead as if in attention. _

Ahhh, good memories, or at least, they are for me. Zoe was in Port Angeles today with her mom. Being bored as I was, I figured I'd go for a run in the woods. It's been a while since I phased.

I didn't expect to hear any voices in my head. Well, other than Leah's, whose voice in my head I knew how to block out. But _this_ voice, came as a complete surprise.

"_Oh my god. What AM I? What happened to me? Where am I?" _Is that who I think it is? But… no. HOW?

"_Zoe… is that you?"_

"_Jacob?" _

**Okay, I'm ending the chapter now so that you have something, and I'm totally sorry that it took me a few days, but I was helping my sister pack and everything because she's moving out tomorrow. Yay! But, the second part to this chapter will be up later tonight. I promise. :)**

**Xo – Melindaa .**


	11. Werewolf

**A/N: Here it is! :) **

Chapter 10: Werewolf

(ZPOV)

As far as I knew, I was just standing in my driveway, utterly furious. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, it wasn't like my mom gave in to everything. Next thing I knew, it felt like my blood was boiling, and I… exploded.

I found a puddle nearby and looked in.

"_Wait, why am I walking on all fours? _

Huh. Funny. I could've sworn something else just went into my head or something. It feels like somebody else is there.

"_Oh my god. What AM I? What happened to me? Where am I?" _

That's when I heard his voice. Wait. It can't be.

"_Zoe… Is that you?" _No. It can't be.

"_Jacob?"_

"_Z. What's going on?"_

Really. He honestly thinks that _I_ know what the hell is going on here.

"_Great question Jake. Now, would you mind telling me why I look like a GIGANTIC WOLF?"_

"… _oh my god. Why is she a werewolf. How? Is she of our descent…"_

"_Jake. I REALLY hate to break it to you, but I can sorta hear everything that's going on in your head right now if you catch my drift…" _

Wait. There it is. It's like another person is here. What is going ON?

"_Jacob? It's Sam. Wait, who else is here?"_

"_Hiya Sam. Well, since Jacob's speechless, would you mind telling me what's going on?"_

"_Zoe? But how…"_

"_Well, it'll be great to know that, but as you can kinda tell, neither of us knows and I would REALLY like to know why I'm all furry."_

"_Okay, Zoe, I know it's going to be hard to do, but think of a good thought, a good memory that will calm you down. Then get dressed, and I'll meet you at Jacob's to explain everything."_

I felt his presence leave, and I decided to remember the first night I kissed Jacob. All my thoughts, what I was wearing, how his lips felt on mine…

"_Well, I could definitely get used to this kind of calming down from you Z."_

"_Okay purve, I'll see you at your place in 5." _

I felt his presence leave as I changed back to human. And of course, I had to be stark naked in the middle of my driveway. Turning beet red, I ran into my room and got dressed, then ran over to Jake's. I was about to knock as Sam opened the door. Along with him was Quil's grandpa, old Quil Ateara Sr., Billy, and of course, Jacob.

"Okay now would somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on here?"

"Well," It was Billy that spoke first. "Zoe, it would seem that somehow, you are part Quileute, and as you've heard our ancient tribe stories yes?"

Of course i've heard them. Jacob told me them the first time we went to the beach.

"Of course. So are you saying that I'm a… shape-shifter or something? Because as awesome as that sounds, I'm kinda freaked out here."

It was Sam who spoke next.

"No. Zoe, do you remember the stories of the cold ones? And the tribe leaders that turned into wolves? Well… that's what you are. It's what most of our generation of Quileutes are. Normally there aren't this many, but we figure that since there are so many vampires in the Cullen's coven that there was a need for more werewolves. All of them, Quil, Embry, Paul, they're all werewolves too. Now, you, Zoe, it would seem, have had the gene triggered in you. You're a werewolf."

The next thing I new, I was a big furry animal, standing in the middle of Jacob's kitchen.

**So, I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry that I left you guys a cliffie, but as much as I said otherwise earlier, I'm now starting to understand why people don't want to update without reviews. It's just not very uplifting, it seems like nobody's reading what you're writing, and well, it makes it seem less appealing to be staring at a screen while you type. So, if I'm slow, that along with orientation at school and end of summer parties are the cause. But, with reviews, I'll try to go faster. It's all in a click. You decide.**


	12. Anger Management

**Well, here it is. And to answer the question of shouldn't Zoe have imprinted on Jacob: In the books, Jacob described it as it's an imprinting bond. Not all werewolves imprint. Jacob had already imprinted on Zoe, so there was already the bond. Plus, did you notice how Leah didn't imprint, only the guys did? Meh, to each their own. But that's why, the imprinting bond was already there.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. ( realized I haven't been doing those : )**

Chapter 11: Anger Management

(ZPOV)

After I figured out that I'd phased, I ran outside the door. I just ran. And I kept running. That is, until I heard Jacob inside my head. God that was gonna bug me.

"_You know, I so heard that."_

"_Jacob, I like you, but could you PLEASE get the hell outta my head?"_

"_Sorry. No can do. Where are you? I'll catch up to you. We can talk."_

"_Like I know where in the hell I am. I thought you were supposed to be a smart kid?"_

"_Ouch. Just let me see a picture. I know this forest inside out. Then don't move."_

"_Fine."_ Ass.

"_I can still hear your thoughts."_

"_I meant for you to hear that."_

After that, he shut up. I would've phased back, but I didn't have any clothes on me. I heard a noise in the trees. I turned, to see a human Jacob, walking towards me with a pile of material. Oh thank GOD. He brought me clothes. He handed them to me wordlessly, and I walked into the trees to change back and put on clothes. When I came out, Jake was shaking his head.

"What?" I was completely confused.

"Well, it's just that I'm a little jealous. It took us all ages to be able to phase back so easily. You've mastered it after, what, twice?"

"Yeah, I might be able to change back, but I have no idea what makes me change in the first place, so really, phasing back, does not help me." I paused for a second, as he took this in. Before he continued, I just kept going.

"Why is this happening to me? How long have you been a werewolf? Why did you tell me?"

The questions just kept going around in circles in my head, but at some point during my inward rant, Jacob took me in his arms and held me tight, as I started to cry. I mean, come on, I've barely been here that long, I fall in love with an amazing guy, I turn into a gigantic mutant animal. Not exactly one of my best moments.

It took me about 5 minutes of 'Shushhh, Z, it's okay, I'll help you get through this. I promise. I love you." By that point, I finally calmed down, and wiped the tears, but still stayed close to Jacob. Then it kinda clicked what he said to me.

"Um. Jake? Did you say that you loved me?"

"Yeah. You don't have to say anything back. It's just, I thought I should let you know."

It was insane. I thought that when I actually heard this, I'd be scared, afraid. But no. I was overridden by how happy I was. All I could think about was Jacob. My Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!

Before I knew it, I'd thrown myself at him, jumping up on him wrapping my legs around him and kissing him so hard I thought his face might fall off. After about 5 of the best minutes of my life, Jacob broke away, laughing. It was a happy laugh. Not stressed. Just, happy.

"Well, Z, I never knew you could jump that high." He started laughing again. Of course. I kiss him so hard my lips are probably bruised, and all he thinks about is how high I was able to jump. Typical, typical Jake.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Z?"

"Jacob, I love you."

It was silent for 2 agonizing minutes. I wonder what he was thinking. Maybe he thought I forced it out. But judging by his response, that was DEFINETELY not what was going through his mind.

My mouth was being assaulted, and Jacob had shifted so he had me leaning against a tree as his tongue left a trail of fire outlining my lips. He slipped it inside, tickling the top of my tongue as his arms snaked around my waist, his hands finding their way into the back pockets of my jeans. Normally, this amount of kissing would bug me, seeing as it seemed like we were in public. But, I think a forest in the middle of the night with no one around could be excusable.

After he let me go, I started firing questions at him. What were we? Where did we come from? How was it natural? Why am I a werewolf? How could I be part Quileute? Why was his hair so long? He laughed at the last one.

"Well, Z, we're werewolves, we come because vampires are around. It's natural because it's a tribe gene, it's historical. You're a werewolf because apparently you're part Quileute. How you are, now, that, I can't tell you, because I have no idea myself. As for my hair, it's long because I like it long, and it keeps me warmer."

"Warmer? There's warmer from half-human ovens? Who would've thought?" I started shaking my head as Jacob laughed.

"We're only a tad warmer than the average humans. I'm only about 108 degrees Celsius. Not too, too warm." He had cracked a grin as I walked towards the house.

"So… what triggers our changing, or, phasing as you called it?"

"Anger."

"Anger?"

"Anger."

"Well then. I guess I might need to take some anger management classes. Otherwise, whenever we're in school and some ugly glare-girl decides to check out your butt, I might just burst into one amazingly awesome wolf thingy."

With that, Jacob laughed, taking my hand, and ran to my house. He kissed me goodnight, and then left. I walked upstairs, and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and was about to go to sleep when something hit my window. I looked out. There was Jacob, throwing pebble's at my window. I quickly opened it, letting him in.

My last memory of that day was me falling asleep, curled up next to Jacob in my bed.


	13. Pack Meeting

Chapter 12: Pack Meeting

(JPOV)

I can't believe it. Zoe. My Zoe, was a werewolf. Huh. Now _that_ one I didn't see coming. The night we found out, I spent the whole night in her room. Her mom didn't even get mad when she found us there in the morning. Although, I could tell, the Z was DEFINETELY embarrassed.

_The door creaked open._

"_Zoe, I'm off to… oh. Hi Jacob. Have you been here all night?"_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Mom? What were you saying?" Zoe was turning beat red by this point._

"_Oh, I was saying that I'm off to work and that I'm going to be late coming home. But I definitely didn't expect to see Jacob Black in your room. You two didn't…?"_

"_NO MOM. WE DID NOT DO WHAT YOU THINK WE DID. Bye."_

_Her mom left, and I started chuckling, earning myself a smack on the arm._

"_Jacob, this is so not funny. I bet you any money she's going to give me 'the talk' later."_

"_Well, Z, basically, when a man and woman love each other very much…"_

"_JACOB!"_

"_Sorry."_

Ahhh. Sigh. Funny, funny times. But definitely, one of the best mornings of my life. Bringing me back to reality was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for a whole 'man to man' conversation."

"Do I really look that much like your dad?" asked a very gorgeous looking Zoe, as she opened the door and walked into my room, plopping down my bed beside me.

"Nope. Much prettier. Way more hair too." I laughed as I pulled her down on top of my and kissed her softly.

"Ew, Jake. Morning breath!" She giggled and jumped up, pulling me after her. Her laughter increased as she saw that I was only wearing boxers, and they were majorly twisted.

"Why, Jake, were you moving a lot in your sleep? I thought you slept like a rock."

At that I had to laugh as I grabbed a clean pair and shuffled towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but push her out the door when she followed me in.

"Z, what kind of man do you think I am?" I asked her in mock horror.

"Well, I think you're a very tall and awesomely hot BOY Jacob."

I pretended to gasp and grabbed my chest.

"Boy? Oh you so did not just say that."

"Now Jacob, tell me, what exactly are you going to do about it?"

I closed the door on her face, did my business, and opened it when I was about done brushing my teeth. She was standing there tapping her foot. How cute.

I spit out the toothpaste mixed with water, and put my toothbrush away, grabbing Zoe and picking her up, putting her on the countertop. I leaned in against her knees and took her lips into the control of mine, moving them softly, my hand getting twisted in her hair. She was the first to break off, gasping for air.

"That's what." I said, laughing at her slightly dazed expression. I picked her up, and sat her on my bed as I started searching for clothes. She laughed as I just pulled on a pair of shorts that hung on my hips and walked out to my kitchen to eat. My stomach growled. God I was hungry.

I started to make pancakes before I started to wonder if Zoe had eaten.

"Uhh, Zoe, do you want some?"

"Sure. But tell me, why no shirt?"

I started to make another half batch of pancakes before I remember that with Zoe being a werewolf, she would probably eat a lot more now; so I made another full batch.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my awesome sexiness if I covered it up, so I figured, why bother."

"Jacob, there is no way that I'm going to eat a full half dozen pancakes."

"Trust me Z, now that you're a werewolf, you might as well get used to it. You should see Leah eat. She has just as much as we do. She just hides it well."

With that, the pancakes were done, and Zoe just ate. And ate. She even got to the point of trying to take MY pancakes. It ended up in a food fight. Needless to say, when we went to the beach, we were both covered in syrup, so when we ran into the water, it felt nice to get rid of the stickiness.

(ZPOV)

After I realized how much food I could eat, me and Jake were covered in some nice Syrup, so I ran home to grab a bathing suit, and we ran to the beach, and dove straight in the water.

At about 3, we saw Quil walking towards us.

"Hey! Quil! Over here!"

He turned at the sound of my voice and ran to us.

"Pack meeting, half an hour. Be at Sam and Emily's." With that he ran, shaking as he went towards the woods.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Z?"

"Why was he shaking when he ran away? And what did he mean by 'pack meeting'?"

"He was shaking because he probably was making himself mad enough to phase. We shake because it feels like everything starts flowing through us really quickly. By pack meeting, he meant we'd better get our amazingly awesome butts over to Sam and Emily's pronto."

"I'm cool with that. But, I don't know how we're going to make your butt as amazingly awesome as mine."

Jacob looked at me in pretend shock, and then got out of the water, shaking his but as he went. When he finally dragged me out, he shook his hair out like a dog, and then started to do the "shake it" dance, and started doing a butt shake. I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing so hard tears started flooding out of my eyes.

When we got to Sam's, I couldn't help but feel insanely nervous. Right as we got to the doorstep, I looked over to Jacob. He was staring down at me, deep into my eyes like he was looking inside my heart.

"So, pack meeting?"

"Pack meeting."

With that, we walked into the room, Jacob with confidence, and me, wondering what was going to happen next.

**A/N: hehehe another cliffie. I know, it's mean. Oh well, you'll live. I PROMISE. So, I was thinking that **_**maybe, **_**just maybe, I'll start to write a second story along with this one, because I think that Jacob and Zoe's story might be coming to an end. I know. Sad : . So, after your curser meets the review button and they totally hit it off, I've got a poll for either a Claire/Quil story, OR a Paul/Rachel story with some Jacob/Renemee thrown in… and of course Jacob's opinion on his pack brother with his sister. **

**xoxo.. Melindaaaa !**


	14. Perfect

**A/N: I'm going to tell you now that this is a bit of a fluff chapter. So deal with it, I like the Jacob/Zoe fluff. I'm the one writing it, and it's because I want to write it, so, fluff is here. Hehe. Does the word fluff sound funny to anybody besides me now? Anyways, moving on.**

Chapter 13: Perfect

(ZPOV)

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

We walked into the Uley's house, to find Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Sam and even Leah all sitting at the table, eating as much food as I used to be able to eat after maybe a week. Although, I have to say, watching Jacob get a spoon thrown at him when he went to grab food from Embry, definitely entertaining.

So, back to reality, and only at most 5 minutes after Emily stopped cooking food, they were done, and the meeting started. Well, at least I wasn't the ONLY girl there.

"So, as you all might've clued into at some point, Zoe's a werewolf. We know how, but we don't exactly know HOW she's a Quileute. So, pretty much, let's show her the ropes, and give her some privacy when she phases. And do better with THAT than you did with Leah. Am I clear boys?" He was staring straight at Embry and Quil, so I definitely had an idea what he was talking about.

"Well, guys, let me just let you know that if you invade my privacy, other than the thoughts which apparently I have no choice about, let's just say it'd be one of the last times you were able to walk without a sharp pain with every movement. If you catch my drift. Sound good?" I smiled sweetly at them and then just nodded their heads, terrified of the pain I could cause. Ha. I liked this side of them. Jacob caught my eye, and then nodded ever so slightly towards the door, so we said our goodbyes and left.

After the silence was going on for a few minutes, I turned to my left to ask Jacob what had happened when Leah first became a werewolf, but he was gone. He wasn't there. I frantically turned, and then turned back, to have my whole body crash into Jacob's, and as I turned my head, my lips found his. I could feel him smile and then he grabbed my hand, and we walked off through the woods.

Once we started walking, Jacob put his hand over my eyes and grabbed me around my waist with his arm.

"Jake, what the-"

"Shhhh. It's a surprise."

We continued walking, and I started to hear something. I was hearing water running. Finally, we stopped.

"Okay, open your eyes slowly, alright?"

Jacob took his hand off my face, and what I saw was so beautiful, I could feel a tear drop slide down my cheek.

"Jake…"

"Yeah, Z?"

"It's… amazing."

"Well, I do try."

With that, I looked over at Jacob, and I saw a grin stretch from ear to ear on his face. I turned back around and looked at what was in front of me.

There was a dark, fuzzy, blanket on the ground, the russet colour of Jacob's fur. On top of it was a basket that was half open, and I could see food all inside of it. And around it. Well, I guess he thought about the fact that we could both eat like pigs. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked over to sit down, and Jacob followed me, and he sat down right beside me, the length of my body touching his, as he leaned against a rock. From where we sat, we had a perfect view of the ocean through some trees. It was so pretty with the sunset turning the water and sky both an orangey-red colour that made it look like it never ended, it just met.

I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around mine. We just sat there, enjoying the peace. Eventually, Jake's stomach growled, making me laugh, and grab him the food. We both dug in, to some sandwiches, potato salad, and, of course, the must-have brownie's that my mom makes. I'm assuming she was in on this as well. I could only imagine how keen she'd be to my dating Jacob when she found out that I was a werewolf. Oh well. We'd figure that out later. But for now, it was just me and Jake, in our own world.

By the time we finished eating, the sun was almost set, and it couldn't look more amazing in the world. I leaned tighter into Jacob, and before he could do anything, I twisted and attached my lips to his, kissing him soft yet serious. As though he read my intentions, he pulled me gently up by the waist, so that I was on his lap, never breaking away from the kiss. My tongue slid across his bottom lip before he opened his mouth, giving me full control over how this was going. I glided my tongue across his before I slid it across the side of his cheek, knowing that he was ticklish. He started to laugh, but I wasn't complaining. It felt nice, being so close, and not so sluttish. It felt, right.

Slowly, he shifted from under me, and laid me back on the blanket, and held himself up over me with his arms around me. My hands had a mind of their own as they slowly traced up his arm, my fingertips barely touching in a gentle caress as my palms pressed against his chest, of course, he had no shirt on. They weren't pressing against him, but just there. He supported himself on his right arm as his left arm started his own pattern, doodling on the side of my leg, drawing circles on my hip, and even a smiley face on my arm, causing me to giggle. He slid back down and his hand found the hem of my shirt.

He looked into my eyes, as if asking my permission, and he seemed to take my smile against his lips as a yes when his hand slid up the side of my body, lifting my shirt as he did. He didn't have any plans on going way into this. It just felt, sweet. I could see the love and lust in equal balance in his eyes. He started tracing over my ribs.

That's when the war began.

I flipped Jacob over onto his back as he started tickling my sides, and I attacked behind his ear and right underneath his belly button, causing him to laugh so loud I think they heard us in Alaska. That's when he attacked me, my ribs, behind my knee, everywhere. It was me crying for mercy after our little battle, and he was enjoying that fact to no end.

"What's that Z? You give? I win?"

"Yes, now will you stop tickling me?"

"Okay." With that he laughed and rolled over beside me.

"So, Zo, what'd you think about today? Anything you wish didn't happen?"

"Well, I don't think I'll die being a werewolf, so the meeting was fine."

"Anything else about today? Is the meeting really all that's on your mind?"

"If you're hinting at this right here Jacob, I can sum it all up for you in three words?"

Between kissed trailing up to my jaw, Jacob asked;

"Oh… really… what's… that?" With the last kiss I got a peck on my lips.

"It was perfect."

The last thing I remember about that night was falling asleep under the stars.

**A/N: I know, two in one chapter, how sad. Well, I finally have this chapter up. Sorry it took a few days, but I had orientation yesterday, and my internet's been being just a tad mental. If you want anything in particular to happen to Jacob and Zoe, let me know and I'll put it in. :) Also, I'm going to start my new story tonight and I hope to have the first chapter up. So, keep an eye out. It's a Paul and Rachel with Jacob and Renesmee, so those who don't like either pairing, don't read it. I'm not going to force you. I know I didn't originally like them, but mehh, Jake and Ness have grown on me. **

**xoxo. - Mel**


	15. Man to Man Talks and Short Dresses

Chapter 14: Man to Man Talks and Short Dresses

**A/N: Okay, I know I took forever, but, I had people over, my sister's came home this weekend, and yes I know it seems like I'm making excuses, but hey, I'm writing it now aren't I? ;) **

**Well, okay, sorry I took so long. My other story is going to go slow because even though I don't have a whole plot with this story, it was easy to go with the flow, but the other one is just sort of there for laughs, so I might take just a wee tad bit longer on that one. Also, I'm going to be going slower from now on because I start school tomorrow, and then skating and dance will follow, so I'll probably only get to update on weekends. Well, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 14: Man to Man Talks and Short Dresses

(JPOV)

After Zoe feel asleep, I decided to take her home so she could sleep in an actual bed. Since her mom was still working, I stayed the night on her floor. I drifted off into sleep dreaming of the way her soft lips felt against mine.

I woke up when something came tumbling down on me, right on the sensitive parts.

"Oh my god! Jake, is that you?"

Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw Zoe staring at me, just a few centimetres away from my face.

"Yeah, I would have to say that it's me Z."

"Oh my gosh, Jake I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you. I just didn't know you were there!"

"It's okay, I'll live. Promise." I smiled hugely at her as she pecked my cheek, and then skipped out of her room.

When she came back, I had changed and I was getting ready to leave. But she stuck out her lip in a pout when I told her I had to go. How could I say no to that face? I leaned forward, and she stood up way high on her toes to kiss me goodbye. She put her arms around my neck, and locked them as if she was trying to keep me there. I smiled, and pulled them off when I walked out the door.

"You'll be back later right?"

"Of course. What else is there to do?"

I smiled and walked to my house, and went into my room, turning on my stereo as I flopped onto my bed. I heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Zoe, I started laughing.

"Zoe, really, it's only been like 5 minutes."

"Jake, it's me. Mind if I come in?"

My dad actually knocked? This is a first.

"Oh, yeah, sure dad. Knock yourself out… Not literally though. I don't want to have to explain that to Charlie."

He chuckled as he wheeled his chair towards me.

"Well, Jake, basically, and don't walk out on me, but be prepared to have your temper in check."

Oh, this is going to be GREAT.

"Well, Jake… erm…"

Why is he squirming so much?

"Okay. I know that they teach you this in school, but, you need to hear it from your old man. Jake, I know that you're a man now, physically, but, I just need you to be careful. Be cautious. Zoe is a sweet girl and –"

"WHOA! DAD! No. Stop right there. We are NOT having a sex talk okay? I know how this works. Trust me. I actually went to health class in middle school. Yeah, we did laugh during most of it, but the point still stands! Me and Z aren't ready for that. Even if we were, it's called condoms and birth control. I'm not stupid Dad."

He shifted uncomfortably and we both kept our gazes on the floor, and not at each other.

"Well, erm… okay then. Staying for lunch?"

"Um, dad, I think I'll go for a run actually."

He left my room.

"Not too late then, son!" he called over his shoulder as he went to the couch to watch the game.

I looked over at my clock. 12:08 pm. Hmm. Maybe I'll have a shower and hang out with Zoe instead.

"Dad, change of plans, I'll stay, I'm just going to have a shower first!"

"Okay, just eat whenever you're done."

I went and had my shower, and came out with my towel wrapped around my hips. I walked into my room, and had a double take when I saw Zoe sitting on my bed, a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jake! Billy said you were in the shower but that I could wait in your room if I wanted. So, here I am!"

Oh shit. What do I do with Zoe on my bed, and me practically stark naked under a towel? Stall; get her out of the room.

"Umm, Zo, that's really sweet and all but-"

Her lips crashed into mine and before I new what I was doing, I was pulling myself closer to her before she pulled apart, a huge smile on her face, and walked out of my room.

"Yeah I know. I don't exactly want to watch you put your pants on either. Tell me when you're dressed."

With that she closed my door and I put on some shorts, and called her back in.

"Jake, I meant COMPLETELY dressed. Shorts don't count as dressed."

She stared at my face before I pulled her in my arms all bridal style and kissed her cheek while I walked to go eat. When we got to kitchen, I sat her down, and I decided that today would be a good day for us to just go out.

"Hey, Z, want to go to Port Angeles or something today? You know, like, on a real date?"

(ZPOV)

A few hours ago I was at Jake's, and he asked me out on a real date in Port Angeles. Of course, I said yes, and went home to get ready. That was at about 1:00. It's 6:30 now, and Jacob's coming to get me in half an hour. I'm in a towel with clothes all over my room. Anyone smell a crisis?

"Zoe? You've been in your room for more than 3 hours, how's the clothes hunt going?"

"Oh mom, brilliant. Help?"

"Sure hon."

She came in, surveyed my room and my clothes, and went to put some combinations together. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Okay, wear this dress with these shoes. Now jewellery, wear these bangles, this necklace, those earrings. Some liner under your eye silver shadow and mascara. Half curly half straight hair; bangs down. Sound good?"

My mother was a genius and I loved her.

"MOM I LOVE YOU!"

"Well, it's high time."

She laughed as walked out of my room leaving me to primp in the little time I had left.

What she had said was a sunlight yellow dress, that has a little silver broach where it comes together right in the middle of my cleavage, and goes to just the top of my thigh. It shows off my cleavage quite nicely, but not in a trashy way either. Ha. I actually have cleavage. Right when I was just finished putting on the mascara when I realized how short my dress was. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"MOM!"

"Yeah Zoe?"

"Get the door!"

"Okay, I'll tell him you'll be down in a minute."

With that, I put on my last coat of mascara, put on some clear lip gloss, and walked down the stairs, quickly putting on my silver ballet flats. There was Jacob, standing in my doorway looking like a native god, with black pants, a shirt and a tie. He really knew how to pull of semi casual.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hi, Zo. You umm, look, umm…"

Wow, he was stuttering.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Nice. You look really nice."

"Awww, thanks. You clean up good too."

With that I giggled, grabbed my coat, and called a cheerful goodbye to my mom.

"Be home by 12!"

"Kay, bye mom, love you!"

We walked out and into the car.

"So, Jake, you like my dress."

"Yeah, I love it Zoe." He blushed so deep I had trouble containing the giggles.

(JPOV)

Okay, she MUST enjoy torturing me. This dress hugged her in all the right places. I was barely able to keep my hands to myself as we drove to Port Angeles. When we parked, I turned sideways to look at Zoe and she attacked her, locking her lips on mine. By the time we broke apart, we had to go in for our reservation. This was going to be a long hard night of self-control on my part.

**A/N: Hehe. If you're offended by my one time use of profanity, my apologies. Hehe. I'll write the date as the next chapter. Don't worry, the rest of the plot will be laid out soon. Also, I'll **_**try**_** to get the next chapter of Pack BrothersInLaw out tonight, but I can't make any promises. I have to get all my things together for school and yeah. Hope you liked it.**

**xoxo – T.H.V.L.**


	16. Pasta With A Side Of Tongue Please

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo + insanely sorry I took so freaking long. Every time I started writing, I got yelled at to get off the computer, and then when I thought about writing, I had homework. I'll try to be faster next time. Promise :) **

**And now, on with the next chapter. I'll try to make it go faster now. I've got a handle on school and I'm already in the drama. How sad.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 15: Pasta With A Side of Tongue Please

(JPOV)

We made it just in time for our table. I couldn't help but smile at how insanely _hot_ Zoe looked in that dress.

_If only I could just take _off_ said dress…_

FOCUS JAKE.

"Jake?" Oh crap. Now she's noticed my staring.

"Yeah, Z?" Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP.

"One – this place is BEAUTIFUL. And 2 – could you please stop staring at my boobs? Making me feel small over here." She winked at me. Oh, she's teasing me!

"Well, thank you, and I can't make any promises." I winked, catching her eye and reached across the table for her hand. She placed it in mine, her cheeks blushing the most beautiful red. By that time, the waitress came, blushing as she stared at me. Fantastic. I have waitresses hitting on me while I'm out with my girlfriend. No, that's not the right word. But 'love of my life' sounds way too corny. I suppose girlfriend will just have to do.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia, I'm going to be your server tonight, can I start you with some drinks or are you ready to order?"

"Zoe?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Um, I'll have a spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a coke please." She flashed the most wonderful smile and the girl just glared at her. I saw Zoe shrink back, then take a glance at me, and wink. I started to laugh and Cynthia's head snapped to mine and I closed my mouth as quickly as possible.

"Uhmm, same as her for me, thanks."

When she finally left I burst into a fit of laughter and Zoe followed. We couldn't stop laughing until she kicked my shin and told me that we were being watched. I stopped laughing, but couldn't contain the grin that came, spread wide across my face. Zoe kicked me again when Cynthia came back with our drinks and a promise that our food would be here soon.

"So, Zoe, what is going on with you?"

"Jake, that question is SO overrated. But nothing much. Enjoying being able to stare straight into some guys gorgeous eyes without my mother watching me."

"Oh really? What guy?"

"Oh, you know, the guy in the kitchen who's probably giving that Cynthia girl a paper bag to breathe into. You're killing her, you know that?"

Huh. She was jealous. Who would've thought? MY Zoe was jealous. Hah, as if that girl had a chance. So, just for measure and apparently with amazing timing, I leaned across the table on my elbows and softly kissed Zoe and she responded with a giggle, and pushed me off to see a very mad-looking waitress holding out food.

"Here. Call me when you want the cheque."

With that she stormed off faster than I thought possible. Me and Zoe looked at each other, smiled and ate our food.

(ZPOV)

This date was amazing. We went to this fancy restaurant, even had a reservation, and this server girl was all over Jake. It was kind of funny to be completely honest with you. Like she had a chance. Me and Jake were just kissing a little puny bit when she showed up all huffy with our food. She just stormed up, grumbled something and left. So, of course, we laughed on the inside, and dug in.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind being a werewolf. Yeah, it's been a bit awkward when you phase unintentionally and then randomly go back in front of your guy friends and vise-versa, but luckily, I never had that happen in front of Jake. But, the bad part, I eat like a pig. I just can't stop eating. Eating, eating, eating. I just don't know where the food goes, but I'm so hungry I could feel like I could eat even MORE. I must look like one fatty date for Jacob. Oh well, we finished our pasta even having a whole 'Lady and the Tramp' moment where we both bit onto a noodle. (I know, cliché, but so awesome) Jake gave me one funny look when I asked to get a meatball in a box.

"It's a mother-daughter thing Jake. Trust me. I know my mom will laugh."

He just left it alone, paid, and we left. Now we were just sitting in his car. Alone. _I wonder what he'd look like WITHOUT the amazingly tight shirt_… _ZOE! Stop thinking like that. He probably doesn't even think of you like that yet._

Wow. I have one insane mind. I was just about to tell Jacob that my head had some serious issues when I was assaulted by his lips. And I liked it. But, it didn't last as long as I'd want, because I heard a huge howl and then a growl. And it didn't sound like a werewolf OR a vampire. That's when something hit the car, everything went black.

(JPOV)

All I did was attack Z with a kiss, and then something howled, growled, and hit the car. Zoe passed out. I looked outside. What I saw, worried me.

It was a werewolf. At least, I _think_ it was a werewolf. It had the head, the snout, but it just seemed so _tiny._ I mean, even when we first started we weren't small little buggers. I was just about to open the door to phase and try to calm it down, when I saw them. A line of them. 6, pale figures, that I thought I'd never have to deal with again. 6 _things_ that I thought I'd never see again. And they were looking at this thing with pure disgust, and then one attacked it with a blur. It fled into the forest and I'd find it later. But now, I had a problem. A huge problem. Something from my past that I'd hoped would never haunt me again.

The Cullens. Plus one new addition. Short, brown hair, nice figure. The Forks' Police Chief's daughter.

Bella Swan.

**A/N: Hehehe. I know, I'm soo way mean. I take for freaking ever to update, then I make it a bit short, AND a cliffie. Sorry. ) But I have more inspiration so I think that at the latest I'll update again by the weekend. Yay. So, cursor, review button, go have some sexy time. P**


	17. Past and Old Habits

**A/N: Kay, I'm just going to say it now. No matter how hard I try, I can't go faster. I just can't think that fast plus do all my homework. Sorry. Okay, please don't kick me. I was like okay, new chapter, I'll finish it today. But no, This has been done for AGES. Sorry, thought it was up already. Working on the next one as we speak because I think you deserve that after my idiocy. And i'll try to get up PBIL too =)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. This is the last time I'm writing this, so read it now.**

Chapter 16: Past and Old Habits

(JPOV)

You know, a lot of crazy things have happened in my life. Some were good, some weren't so great. I met Bella, I fell in love with her. She fell for a leech, I turned into a werewolf. I imprinted on Zoe.

But her showing up here _now_ was just plain horrible. I finally had some happiness and she just had to come here and take it away from me. I looked over at Zoe, but she was out cold. I looked in my car for something to cover her with, and found a blanket. I wrapped it around her, and opened the door slowly. I walked over to the Cullens.

"Hey, Jake."

My head wanted to turn to the sound of her voice, but it sounded off. It was all clear and bell-like. Instead, I focused on the rest of them. The blonde guy was gone, and I'm assuming he was the one to chase after the thing that attacked us. The little pixie girl that I remember Bella telling me was named Alice was beaming, and the leader and his mate were there, warm smiles towards me.

Last, but not least. Bella and _Edward._ He had a smug look on his face, and Bella was beaming. Her expression changed when she finally took in my face of pure disgust, and Zoe, in the car.

"Oh."

So many thoughts went through my head. She's the one who left ME. And here she was acting all hurt. Well guess what Bella. Game over.

"Oh? OH? You fall in love with a stinking, filthy BLOODSUCKER, and you come back here, thinking I'm still going to be in love with you and all you can say is oh? Seriously Bella, what'd you think it was going to be like?"

It was quiet, and right when she was going to open her mouth to answer me, I heard a sound from behind me.

"Jake?"

(ZPOV)

I was in a blanket, in Jake's car. I looked outside, and the furry thing was gone, and Jake was standing by a bunch of pale figures I guessed to be vampires. I quietly got out and walked up to him.

"Jake? Jacob, what's going on?"

When I looked around me, I noticed that all of them, the vampires I'm guessing, were staring at me. The beautiful, mahogany haired girl was staring at me in what seemed like a semi glare, and I instinctively shrank back. Jacob looked from her to me, and then snarled right in her face.

"You know, jealously really doesn't suit you Bella. Besides, you have no right to be. Why did you come back? Just leave." That's when I understood.

Jacob had told me little bits and pieces about the girl that he had fallen in love with, and then left him for a vampire. He said that they left and they were never coming back. I believed him. Then.

The girl, Bella I'm guessing was her name since that's what Jake called her, turned to look at me again, and then the other one with bronzish hair grabbed her by the waist and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. My eyes filled with tears as sudden realization set in. I could see it in Jake's eyes that as much as it hurt him for them to be here, he was happy to see her again. The water started to brim over, and I turned to leave.

"Zoe, wait!" Jacob was yelling after me, but that only made me go faster. I started to run, and only stopped momentarily to turn into a wolf and run faster. I heard Jacob trying to get me to talk to him through his thoughts, but I ignored them and just kept running. When I got home, I went straight into the fridge and grabbed one of my mom's bottles of vodka. The last thing I remembered that night was opening a new bottle, drinking some, and then just falling over on my bed, my head buzzing. I guess old habits never die.

(JPOV)

When she started running, I couldn't think of anything to do but go after her. Right then, I saw the leech's face crumple up in pain, and then he looked pointed at me.

"What, bloodsucker?"

"Well, it might interest you to know that she could tell you were happy to see Bella through your bitterness, and that she's got some plans going on in her mind that her mother wouldn't exactly be pleased with."

That's when I knew. I remembered what she told me about Tom. How she'd done drugs, and drank heavily. Without further thought, I phased and started running full speed. I could feel her presence, and I tried calling to her.

"Zoe. ZOE! Please, answer me. It's not what it looked like, I promise, just please, talk to me! Come on honey, I love you. I NEED you to talk to me. I need you to understand."

She never answered. I ran to her house, and saw her through the window, drinking her mom's liquor. By the time she had downed her 9th bottle, she went to open another one, had a sip, and just fell over limp on her bed. I knew it was my fault, and I promised her in my thoughts that I would stay with her until she was better. I ran to my house, grabbed some sweats, and went back to Zoe's, getting in through the unlocked front door, locked it, and went up to her room. I tucked her in her bed, grabbed a glass from downstairs and a pitcher of water for when she woke up. I laid down beside her and drifted off. A few hours later, I was woken up by sudden movement beside me.

(ZPOV)

I woke up, my head throbbing, my throat dry, and Jacob beside me. It took me a few minutes to remember why my head hurt. I looked over on my floor and saw the bottles of vodka. _Oh, that's why._ Jacob's eyes opened, and he sat up and looked at me, panic clearly written all over his face. That's when I glared at him, ignoring the immense pain it caused my head, and did the only thing that came to mind.

I swung my arm back, and punched him square in the face. He groaned in pain, and looked at me with shocked eyes. What he saw in my own must've given him the hint, because he got up and tried to explain himself. But I wasn't in the mood. I got up and just kept swinging, and kicking and scratching until it all overwhelmed me. He caught me in his arms as I started to cry my eyes out; whispering sweet endearments and rubbing my back slowly as I clutched myself tighter to him.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I'm deciding what to do next. I'm either going to have them be all lovey dovey again or have them get in a fight causing problems with future events. It's all up to you. Either put it in a review or message me. :) And now, cursor and review button want to go see a comedy. Let them have their fun. You know you want to. **


	18. Tension

**A/N: Sorry I took a ridiculously long time to update. MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK. So, just wondering… anyone want to be a beta for me? You'll have to explain it to me, but I always edit it myself, makes it kind of difficult. Just message me about it :) Here it is :) enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Tension

(JPOV)

When she finally woke up, I thought she was having a breakdown. She started hitting me, and then she just started to cry, and I pulled her in and let her cry on my chest as I rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ear. I picked her up carefully, and laid down on the bed, with her beside me, my arms wrapped around her. She just curled into me, wrapping her arm around my waist, and saying 'Jacob, Jacob help me,' over and over again until she fell asleep, tears still dripping down her beautiful face.

I couldn't believe I had done this. To Zoe. My angel. My reason for existence. I had put her through all this pain. I had made her revert to a terrible memory from her past. I thought I could never cause her pain. Well, turns out I have, and it was tearing me up inside. No matter what way I put it, it always came back to me hurting her more than anybody else in the world could. Anything that Tom did was nothing compared to this, simply because I loved her. And nothing could ever change what I had done to her.

(ZPOV)

I woke up yet again, to Jacob being beside me. My cheeks felt stiff from all the tears, and everywhere hurt. I stretched, and he started. _Oh, I guess he was asleep. _His arm went around me subconsciously, and pulled me tight up against him. It was almost enough to make me forget what I was upset about in the first place. Almost, that is.

"Jacob. Jacob, wake up. JACOB!"

He finally jolted, and his eyes opened, looking around wildly. When he saw the looks on my face, he sat up faster than I'd ever seen him move in the morning. He looked cautiously into my eyes. It was so hard not to melt into them, and run into his lap. But I had to stay strong. Nothing was happening until I had some answers. I wanted them, NEEDED them to trust him again. And I wanted them NOW.

(JPOV)

She woke me up, and instead of the tight, angry eyes I expected to see, I saw a broken girl. She was staring at me with such intensity, it just made the pain at my insolence that much stronger. It reminded me that I had, yet again, hurt her. I might've just pushed away the girl that meant the world to me. And all because of the girl that hurt me in the first place. Isn't life hilarious?

"Jacob, I need to know who that girl was. I need to know EVERYTHING that she meant to you. You've told me snippets, but you try to avoid the subject. Jacob, I saw something in you, it was like you were happy to see her. Why is that? I thought you said that it was different between the two of you. I thought you said you were done? In case you haven't realized, it hurts to see that you obviously still care about somebody else. What happened to me being your imprint? Huh? Explain that?"

Her words were cracked and tears were streaming down her face. I got up to pull her in for a hug, but she turned her head away no. I did the only other thing I could think of, and, although it may seem obvious to some, apparently it's not to everybody.

I simply told her everything. Starting from the leech leaving Bella, to her leaving and telling me that they were changing her into a bloodsucker just like them. At that part, she changed from the ever going tears and gasped. She was just as horrified at the thought as I was. I told her about the stolen kisses, from me interpreting her signals wrong the first time, to her kissing me back the second. At each description, a new wave of tears came. It was quickly breaking me on the inside to know that I had done this.

"Zoe, I wasn't happy to see her. I was absolutely infuriated. I was just shocked at first. It's completely different, I haven't spoken to her since they left, and I AM done feeling anything about that monster. You're DEFINETELY my imprint Zoe. Nothing could change that. Even if I HADN'T imprinted on you, I can't help it, because I love you Zoe. And nothing could ever change that."

She almost looked happy, relieved even. But then a cool mask came over her face. And I knew, that something was completely wrong. And it was going to take more than a simple conversation and questions for her to feel anything again.

(ZPOV)

So he gave me the spiel, but I couldn't help but have doubts. I mean, yeah, I'd seen into his head. I understood the imprint thing. Heck, I'd imprinted back on him the first time I saw him after my first phase. But even with that pull I couldn't _not_ be mad at him. After all, I could remember the feeling of my heart shattering when I saw that beautiful creature's eyes.

"Jacob, I need you to leave. I need some time. I have to think about this. Please"

That was probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to say in my life. Jacob was one of the few good things about this town. The one person I could always count on. He came over once just because I freaked out when I couldn't find the cheese to make a sandwich. He even brought me a slice, just to see that I had found it seconds before he got there. The point is, he was there with me through everything, and here I was, kicking him out and telling him to give me time. Some girlfriend I am.

I could see the hurt on his face, quickly covered by understanding, and then sadness.

"Okay, Zoe. Just… just call me when you need something, or when you want to talk. See you around, at school I guess."

With that, my happiness left the room, and when I heard the door close, I watched him walk to his house, slowly, head down, shoulders slumped. I watched until he opened the door, turned back to look at my window, and I could see with my enhanced vision, a tear drop roll off his cheek and onto the asphalt. It hurt me to see that I had hurt him like that. But he had hurt me first, and this time, I didn't think there was enough glue in the world to fix it.

I turned towards my bed and did the one thing I knew how to do best. Wallow in self pity and tears. It was the best numbing technique I knew, and if I was going to live through the day, numbness seemed like a good idea.

(JPOV)

When she told me she needed time, I broke. I mean, I left like she asked, but before I got into my house, I turned back to glance at her window just once. I could see her, watching me. I walked into the building, and walked to my room. When Billy saw the expression on my face, he just stayed quiet and let me walk to my room. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Tee hee. Again, sorry for the wait. XD Hope you liked it. Apologies for the cliffhanger ending. They're just fun. :) Vote on the poll on my profile! It'll help me come out of my hiatus on PBIL. Please review. :)**


	19. Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, so, warning NOW. Slight profanity, but it's all in lyrics, so deal with it. **

**Also, I really don't want to write this story if NOBODY is going to review it. I mean, then it just seems like nobody's reading it. So, to each their own, but at least ONE person had the heart to review, so you can all thank them for me putting this up. And also, I thank them because it really made me want to keep going, so this chapter goes to them: skadoosh man****. Thanks bud, you made my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the series' characters.**

Chapter 18: Aftermath

(JPOV)

I never thought that my life could be so empty. This was definitely a new all-time low. To make it even worse, the only person that I could blame, was myself. I looked over at my clock. Oh goody, it's been a whole 10 minutes since Zoe told me to leave. It felt as if it had been 10 years. I flicked on my radio thinking that maybe a song would take the sadness away. Make me think of something different, you know?

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home._

WOW. That worked well. That's when I heard squeaking wheels coming down the hall. Billy. Well, this is just bound to be a fun one. I heard a knock on the door, and then saw it open.

"Hey son, you want to talk?"

Do I want to talk? Is that REALLY the best he can come up with? Calm Jake, you know it's not his fault. He's just trying to help.

"No thanks dad. I think I'll just stay here for a bit."

"Okay. I'm down the hall if you – well, if I you need anything."

"Kay. Thanks, dad."

He left and went down the hall. I just curled up in a ball, holding the pieces of my broken heart together and went into a troubled sleep. I knew that when I woke up school would come, and it would be hard. All I knew at this point was pain, and I let it consume me.

(ZPOV)

I've wallowed for hours, and I can't anymore. The rain's let up, so I decide to go for a run. I can't go as a wolf though, then the pack will hear what happened. I grabbed some sweats in a daze, not really sure what I was doing and grabbed my iPod. I put on some shoes and went out the door and down the street, looking at Jake's dark window as I went past.

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
if it's supposed to be like this  
why do most of us ignore the chance to miss  
oh yeah_

_Torn apart at the seams as my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

_Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap_

_Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty (honesty,honesty)  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear (wanna hear,wanna hear)  
oh yeah (yeah!)_

_Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe …_

Well, that was ironic. I don't know what to believe anymore. I kept running until I was in a clearing. I sat down and curled in a ball, just letting the tears fall. Jacob told me he didn't care about her anymore. Lie. He told me that he imprinted on me and he could never hurt me. Lie. He told me he loved me. Was that also a lie? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I can't be near him for a few days. I need to clear my head. However, that might be difficult with him being in most of my classes at school. All I could do now was go home, sleep, and hope for the best.

(JPOV)

I woke up and got dressed in a haze. I barely ate breakfast which made Billy give me an alarmed look. I walked out the door and went to get Embry. When he got in, he was silent, so the ride to school was quiet. When we got in the parking lot and were getting out of the car was when I saw her. She looked up, and then swiftly looked away and started walking towards the school. I could feel the inside of my breaking and I could feel eyes on me. I looked around and saw Embry looking at me with questioning eyes. I gave him a look that said, 'I'll tell you later' and walked away towards my locker.

I went to english class and saw Zoe sitting beside Quil in silence, and Embry was at the other side of the room with the one empty desk. I went beside him and he gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, Jake, I know something's up. Zoe asked me to sit over here so that she could talk to Quil. Are you guys in a fight or something?"

Oh boy, if only Embry knew the extent of what had happened.

(ZPOV)

When I got to school, I saw Jake and Embry pull up. I looked away when Jacob caught my eye and walked to class. Embry came in before Jake, so I asked him to sit across from me because I needed to talk to Quil without anyone hearing. He raised an eyebrow, but went without complaint. I told him I'd explain later, but right then, I just couldn't be beside Jacob.

The rest of the day went in a blur, at lunch with Leah and some of her other friends that aren't in the pack and Jacob stayed with the boys. It was killing me inside, his eyes looked dead, and I knew that it was my fault. I also knew that until I knew what was entirely going on and my thoughts were clear, there was nothing I could do to help him.

It continued like this for the week, I avoided Jacob and he took the hint after a while. But that didn't stop him from staring at me longingly. Well, I guess some things you can't make go away.

**A/N: Okay, so if you haven't figured out yet, the songs are Tears Don't Fall & All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) by Bullet For My Valentine. they seemed appropriate. As always, review. :)**


	20. I Feel Like Swiss Cheese

**A/N: So, once again, my apologies for taking about a lifetime to update. Also, beta spot, still open, so if you want to do it, and you've done it before, please let me know :) because that'd be awesome. Also, if anyone sees something massively strange with this chapter, just let me know as I wrote the first half a couple weeks ago the day after I got my wisdom teeth removed, so I was a bit out of it due to painkillers and such; and today I'm sick and writing the rest, so it might seem strange to read, just let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. So, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Zoe, the rest is Stephenie Meyers. I know, it let my dreams die hard too.**

Chapter 19: I Feel Like Swiss Cheese

(JPOV)

It was a week before I started to get really worried. I mean, shakes and not being able to eat worried. I already couldn't sleep. Zoe wasn't talking to me. Not only would she not talk to me, but she also avoided me, and whenever she saw me, would give me this blank stare, emotionless. Whenever I went to talk to her, she'd always think of some excuse to get away from me, or she'd ask Embry and Quil to tell me to lay off.

So now I understand what Bella meant when she said it was like holes were forming in her and she was holding herself together when the leech left her. Because right now, I felt like pieces of me were being torn off at random, starting with the shattering and ripping of my heart. So when the doorbell rang that day, I couldn't even bring myself to get my hopes up, I was too beat. I felt defeated. That's when I opened the door and everything changed.

(ZPOV)

I hated this. I hated myself, but most of all, I hated _her_. She was the one who came and ruined everything. If those stupid bloodsuckers had never come I wouldn't be in this fight with Jacob. I'd be able to talk to him. As much as I knew with all my soul that he didn't care about her, there was this part of me that thought otherwise.

That's when I decided it was stupid. I'm done with this distance, I was starting to feel weak, and I looked like crap. My hair was dirty, and in a bad messy bun, and I was wearing baggy old clothes with stains, but I didn't care. I'd decided. I was going to Jacob's. I couldn't stand the pain anymore.

I walked over to his house slowly, I didn't even care that I looked like a mess. I was watching as the door slowly opened. What I saw made me both the happiest and the saddest girl in the world.

(JPOV)

There in my doorway, was Zoe. I mean, she didn't look like she'd showered or eaten OR slept in days. But there she was. My beautiful Zoe. I did the only thing that felt right. I pulled her into the tightest hug I could possibly manage without choking the poor girl. She started to shake and I felt the tears against my bare chest, but I didn't care. Zoe, my girl, was back in my arms again and it felt like heaven. That's when I knew that I had to show her what I'd written.

"Zoe, I have to show you something that I wrote for you during the week. I was going to put it on your pillow one morning, but I didn't think you'd want me there."

She looked up slowly, the tears still running down her face, and a weak smile forming.

"Okay Jake, I'd love to see it."

I went to my room, holding her by me the entire time. I sat her down on my bed and rummaged through my dresser. When I found it, I handed it to her, and sat down and pulled her onto my lap into a close embrace. She leaned back tentatively, as if the feeling was new to her and she didn't know what to do. I knew we'd have to talk. But for now, she just had to read what I'd written for her.

_Dear Zoe,_

_Zoe, I don't know what to say to you to fix it. I understand that not telling you about Bella was a mistake, and I wish I'd never done it. I wanted to tell you – you have no IDEA how bad – I just didn't know how. Zoe, she's a part of my past I SWEAR. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you even if it means my life, I'll do it. Because, Zoe, you mean the world to me, and then some. I can't even put into words how much I love you, or how much I need you in my life. I hate that I ever thought I loved her. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had never truly loved her._

_Zoe, I guess what I'm trying to say, and will keep saying until you slap me every time the words come out of my mouth and then some, is that I love you. I love you Zoe, and there's nothing you can do to change that. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love, Jacob xo._

Waiting for her to finish was torturous. I heard her gasp once, and then it was silent. When she finally finished, she put it on the dresser and looked at me slowly, her eyes with tears, and a smile forming on her face. What happened next baffled me, but I couldn't even begin to say how much it meant.

(ZPOV)

It was heartbreaking because Jacob looked even worse than I did, no matter how beautiful he still looked. It was amazing because seeing his face, knowing he was closer to me than he'd been in a while was amazing. He pulled me into the tightest hug, and mentioned a letter so we went to his room. I read the note, and there was only one thing left for me to do today. I knew we'd talk, but the talking could wait.

I turned, and kissed Jacob with more feeling than ever before. I turned completely on his lap and moved my legs around his waist and sat there. All I could think of was how amazing his lips felt. He was shocked at first, but then started back at me just as hard. I knew my lips would be bruised later, but I didn't care. I knew that I looked like crap, and that I really should've had a shower before I came here, but I couldn't. I couldn't wait. The only thing to me now was the feel of his soft, warm lips moving against mine.

He was leaning against the wall, and when I started to trace his lips with my tongue he moaned just so softly that it made me smile against him. I broke apart gasping for air, but his lips never left my skin, they just went to my neck and jaw, and back to my lips again I'd regained air. After what felt like days, we broke apart, both gasping for air, red faced. I looked up and smiled. Jacob had the biggest grin on his face that I'd seen in my life.

We made the unanimous decision to hang out later today, but to both shower and do some laundry first. Laughing and kissing him once again before I left, I pulled him in for a hug, and he wrapped his arms around me just showing how much he cared.

"Hey Zoe?"

He was all slow and hesitant, as if he wasn't sure what my reaction would be to what he had to say.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Are be together again?"

He looked so scared that I'd say no, and the response I gave him was to pull his head down to mine to plant another soft slow kiss on his lips.

"Yes Jacob, we're back together. I want it to stay that way. Forever. I love you Jacob."

His face was the happiest I'd seen it ever. Even after I kissed him the first time. He seemed so shocked that I could say I love you after everything that had happened. Smiling, I squeezed his hand and walked to my house, smiling like I'd never smiled in my life. When I was at my doorway and I looked back, I could see Jacob standing in his doorway, looking at me still. He smiled, waved, blew me a kiss, and closed the door. I walked into my house closing the door and walking straight to the shower. I couldn't wait until tonight.

**A/N: There you go, some fluff and a cliff hanger for the next chapter . XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter WILL be a date scene that does or does not end in disaster. It's ALL up to you guys. So, in a review OR personal message, let me know what you want them to do on their date AND if you want it to end good or bad. But don't worry, my Cullen drama isn't over quite yet. Also, I'm working on the chapter for Pack BrothersInLaw. Yes, it might very well be coming out of hiatus very soon. But reviews on this story always inspire me. **

**So, please review. :)**


	21. My Summer Girl

**A/N: Well, I'm off to a dance competition in Halifax this weekend but I'm in the writing mood, so I think I'll try to write as much as possible today and tomorrow before my flight, so I can get back into this story! Sorry I'm not touching either one, but nobody's reviewing, so it doesn't feel like I'm writing it, so I don't want to write to myself. That's KINDA creepy to me (: . So, the date scene. Enjoy. **

Chapter 20: My Summer Girl

(ZPOV)

First date. My first date. My first date with Jacob. Well, not really, but since our separation, split, whatever you want to call it, it's the first date. The excitement is radiating through me. I know what we're doing today, where we're going. We're going for dinner, and then Jacob agreed to go to Port Angeles with me to cruise a mall for a while; my music selection is getting horrendously low. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs to answer.

(JPOV)

I put on some jeans and a polo, and went across the street to Zoe's. I knocked on the door, and she answered, I'm guessing mid-dressing because she was missing a shirt. I laughed, and she looked down, and broke down laughing, gave me a quick kiss, and went upstairs. I took my shoes off, and followed her up.

She went into her closet and took out a shirt from the Warped Tour 2008. I remember her telling me that she went across Canada and the States last year just to get almost every show possible. It ended with her being flat broke, but happy and with enough shirts to clothe a regular human for years. A werewolf however: only a month or so. She was careful to never wear these shirts if she thought she'd be getting angry or lose her temper; they meant the world to her. After me, that is, I hope.

(ZPOV)

We left my house, and went to just a simple place, a Wimpy's Diner that was just in town near the mall, and then off we went. I went to the clothing stores first. Pac Sun for some jeans; Hot Topic then D-tox for even MORE band shirts. That's when we got to the music store. The doors to HMV were just looming in front of me. I heard a small chuckle come from Jake, and looked over and hugged him. He had promised to buy me at least 2 of the CD's that I wanted. That greatly helped because I was not doing well in the money department. I really needed to get a job, but with La Push being so tiny, there wasn't much room for one.

I raced through the isles, the first one I picked up was 'Masterpiece Theatre' by Marianas Trench. I walked further down for 'Attics To Eden' by Madina Lake, and then Billy Talent III. This continued for hours of me just going through the store. Jacob got tired, so he sat down when I was in an isle for a given amount of time, and I even went and sat next to him with piles a few times just to look over them and he helped me pick what to get.

Two hours later, and 13 CD's out of my own money paid for later, and then two that Jacob paid for, I smiled, and pulled him over against the rail outside the bookstore and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him for all it was worth, just a little teaser, and then broke off, and walked into the bookstore. He groaned. This was going to be a long night for him, but just because he was with me, I knew that he wouldn't even complain.

(JPOV)

After we left the mall, we went back to Zoe's house, and just hung out in her room, listening to the music that was playing softly in the background. It was only 8, and since it was nearing the end of June, it was still pretty warm outside. That's why I laughed at the irony of the song playing on the radio, "Summer Girl" by some band called Stereos. Apparently they won some competition on a music channel a while back. All I knew, was that they were one of Zoe's favourite bands.

It was just now that I realized how much this song sounded like my life.

"_(Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me)_

Well if you're feelin' me  
Let's make a memory  
My heart is meltin' cause you're  
Hot like the Summer Heat

Tonight is all we got  
And there's no time to stop  
We think about this  
Should we or Should we not

_And I Know  
That you got a man  
But I'm Here  
So put me in your plans  
And I'll Be  
What you need tonight  
And I'm never gonna see you again"_

I know that sitting here, in quiet with Zoe, this is all you can hear in the background, as much as it reminded me of Bella, it didn't make me miss her, if anything it made me understand. __

"I wanna

Do-Op Do-Op  
Let's make it happen Shawty  
Do-Op Do-Op  
It's got to be now  
Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me

No need to take it slow  
'Cause soon I gotta go  
Wanna get your number and  
I'm feelin' ya really though

_You know my game is tight  
And now the time is right  
Gotta take advantage of a  
One Summer Night_

And I Know  
That you got a man  
But I'm Here  
So put me in your plans  
And I'll Be  
What you need tonight  
And I'm never gonna see you again"

I knew that, Bella was like my summer girl. She was before, and I'd never see her again. But she wasn't my summer girl anymore. __

"Do-Op Do-Op  
Let's make it happen Shawty  
Do-Op Do-Op  
It's got to be now  
Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me

Sing it again now

_Do-Op Do-Op  
Let's make it happen Shawty  
Do-Op Do-Op  
It's got to be now  
Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me_

So before we say so long  
Before we end tonight  
Girl it can't be wrong  
If it feels so right

So I'll be me  
Shawty you be you  
We gotta make it right  
Oh Whoa

Checka Checka Bounce  
Let me see ya move  
Come on now and show me drops that ya do

_Come on Baby Shake it Shake it  
Shake it for me  
Nobody else around  
It's just you and me_

Yeah Bounce  
Let me see ya move  
Come on now, show me drops how ya do

Come on Baby Shake it Shake it  
Shake it for me  
Nobody else around  
It's just you and me

I wrote a Melody  
All about a Girl like a  
Summer Breeze  
I'll never see her again

Sing it again now

Do-Op Do-Op  
Let's make it happen Shawty  
Do-Op Do-Op  
It's got to be now  
Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me

Sing it again now

_Do-Op Do-Op  
Let's make it happen Shawty  
Do-Op Do-Op  
It's got to be now  
Do-Op Do-Op  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer Girl you're right for me_

I wrote a Melody  
All about a Girl like a  
Summer Breeze  
I'll never see her again"

I had tried to make Bella see the best of her inner self, but it was no use, and there was no reason for me to keep trying. When I was with Zoe, she was herself, she held nothing back, and neither did I. Zoe was truly, my summer girl, my imprint. The girl that I loved unconditionally, and nothing, not even my past, could ever change that.

"Zoe? I have to say something. I know that it's soon and we just got back together. But, I want you to know. That no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Nothing, not even the world ending, could ever change that."

She looked up at me through those big brown eyes of hers, and her expression melted to complete love. That's the only way to describe it. It was a look of love. She leaned in and kissed me, running her hands into my hair to stroke my head, and curling up in my lap. We just kept kissing until the sun went down, and even then, only stopped to change into more comfortable clothes and kept going. The last thing I remember hearing that night was a whisper in my ear from the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Jacob. I love you. And even this rift between us could never change that."

I pecked her on the cheek, and closed my eyes, wandering into the world of dreams.

**A/N: So, there you have it, finally a chapter! Yay! So, if some of you were completely lost on that song. Summer Girl by Stereos! One of the most amazing bands of all time! AND if you don't know who they are, look up muchmusic and disBand, they won the first season, were at warped for some dates (I MISSED warped. I was at my aunt's house:[ so, there was no Chiodos, no Madina Lake, nothing.) **

**As always, Review please ******


	22. Finals and Tunes

**A/N: So, I officially am the worst writer ever. I basically fail at writing, and whenever I've found time to write something down for this story, it was suckie and I just trashed it. So I wrote this FINALLY, and I decided that I'm not even going to grammar check, you all deserve to know that happens in this story. So I'm sorry if something is majorly awfully written, but I just had to write this and get it out, because I've decided that I'm not looking at my own opinon of my writing, because other people seem to think that it's perfectly fine. So here it is, a new chapter, practically a year later. Enjoy. =]**

Chapter 21: Finals and Tunes

(ZPOV)

_It kills me,_

_This is the game that plays, always gonna cheat,_

_Night after night,_

_Another girl another drink,_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me,_

_She's gotta give him, a gi, gi, give him up."_

I just love morning alarms. Although, I suppose it could be worse. I could have just an irritating buzzer, or one of those old school clocks that buzzes when they go off. OH. But today is going to be a good day. It's my last exam, and then I'm spending the night with Jake. He has this whole surprise planned, and he won't even tell me what it involves. I find this beyond difficult, because I'm trying to find out if I should wear clothes that I won't mind ruining, but no hints, whatsoever.

I went through my regular morning motions. Brushed my teeth, showered, dried my hair, you know, all the regular things that a regular teenager does in the morning. I was actually proud, the last couple weeks I'd managed to stay completely stress free. Even though I had my end of semester exams coming, I actually genuinely thought that I was prepared enough to write my test without any problems.

When I got back into my room I decided to turn on the radio.

"_Omega  
El dueno de flow_

Que tengo que hacer pa que vuelvas conmigo  
Vamos a dejar el pasado atras  
Para mi la vida no tiene sentido  
Si te vas  
Que tengo que hacer pa que vuelvas conmigo  
Vamos a dejar el pasado atras  
Para mi la vida no tiene sentido  
Si te vas

Omega  
El dueno de flow  
El fuelte

Pa mi la vida no tiene sentido  
Si en el camino tu no estas con migo  
Si no te tengo a mi lado  
Yo vivo deseperao  
Yo sesonio  
Con tigo  
Un sueno feo  
Yo me hice ayer  
En el que tu no estava linda mujuer  
Yo no toy solo  
Tu estas sola  
Dando vuelta  
Me comodo  
Se que mucho te quieren roba  
Pero al omega no le pueden llegar  
Sigo lejo  
Yo voy lejo  
Le campeo  
Sin compleo  
Te sigo vucando  
Pero donde sera que tu ta  
De donde sera que tu ta

Que tengo que hacer pa que vuelvas conmigo  
Vamos a dejar el pasado atras  
Para mi la vida no tiene sentido  
Si te vas  
Que tengo que hacer pa que vuelvas conmigo  
Vamos a dejar el pasado atras  
Para mi la vida no tiene sentido  
Si te vas"

As the song continued, I danced around my room, singing at the top of my lungs while getting ready for my day to begin. I got into the song. I mean REALLY into it. And by that I mean that I completely missed when Jacob walked into my room, and then stood at the doorway. The only reason I noticed in the first place, was because of his applause when the song ended.

You know, you'd think that I'd be done with my embarrassing moments. But no, of course that's not the case. Who would think that I would EVER just be a normal teenager who can make it through at least the morning without a moment of complete idiocy? I sure was hoping at the very least.

Although the tight hug and soft, slow kiss that I was pulled in for, definitely made the whole experience worth it if you ask me.

(JPOV)

I went to Zoe's to pick her up for school, and what I saw was definitely a good morning. She was dancing, singing some Spanish song while she got ready, and she looked like the happiest girl alive. I was definitely one lucky teenager to have this beautiful creature in front of me, and be able to say that she was mine.

That was when she noticed that I was standing there, and her checks went darker than I've ever seen. She grabbed her bag, and we walked in silence to my car. On the way she pulled out her notes, and was studying the entire time. I didn't want to interrupt, but once we'd gotten to school, I parked, and studied right along with her. I was struggling with this year's math. Trigonometry was out to get me, I swear it.

Out of nowhere, she kissed my cheek.

"Morning, Jake."

She smiled right at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to talk to her, I just didn't want to break her studying in the morning. I know how into her exams she gets, and I completely support it.

"Morning, Zo. I didn't want to interrupt you earlier, you were really into your book."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you didn't, but for now. Let's just walk to class, okay?"

She smiled so big, that when I reached to grab her hand, I couldn't help but smile right back. We walked off to math, to finish our school year. The anxiety and excitement was only rolling off of us as we walked into the room.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry it's choppy, and that I kinda just ends. But this is the last thing I'm gonna write till exams are out. I MIGHT update PBIL, but I'm not making any promises. I'm sorry, I have a really hard semester =[ and I'm not even done till the 28****th****. That kinda sucks meganess. So, I hope you liked it. As always, please review. :) I legitimately lost the sheet where I had my story plot on there, so as of now, I'm basically working on a new ending, if you have anything you want to see, let me know. =] I plan to update way frequently this summer.**

**OH. And if you're curious, first song was "Give Him Up" by Faber Drive, and the second one was "Que Tengo Que Hacer" by Omega. PLEASE look up the second, it's absolutely a phenomenal merenge. :)**

**Love, Melinda. 3**


End file.
